Poções
by UntiedNyx
Summary: Harry/Draco - Lemon - Aula de poções é perigosa. Desafio PSF: Dois personagens se envolvem num acidente com uma poção ou um feitiço. Como consequência, acabam forçados a conviver juntos constantemente.


_**Título:**__ Poções  
__**Autora**__**:**__ Nyx Malfoy  
__**Beta**__**:**__ Sem beta, sorry!_

_**Sinopse**__: _Aula de poções é perigosa.

_**Disclaimer**__:_ Isso não é meu, é da J.K. Se HP fosse meu, todos seriam purpurinados.  
_**Desafio PSF**__:_ Dois personagens se envolvem num acidente com uma poção ou um feitiço. Como conseqüência, acabam forçados a conviver juntos constantemente.

_**OBS:**_ Essa FIC foi feita para o desafio do PSF

* * *

**Poções**

_Por Nyx Malfoy_

_Quarta-Feira, 21 de Maio _

Hoje era para ser mais um dia normal, acordar cedo, tomar banho, tomar café e partir para os quatro tempos de Poções com o Snape, que por sinal é uma aula que me atrai, mas gosto muito mais quando temos esta aula com os gryffindors. É extremamente divertido ver a cara de Longbottom todas as vezes que Snape chega perto, ele fica tão nervoso que sempre erra na quantidade e então a poção dele vira uma melecada só. Bom, como estava dizendo, as aulas de poções são as mais agradáveis, mas infelizmente a de hoje só me trouxe problema, vou contar como foi o início deste meu trágico dia.

Depois de um ótimo café da manhã, seguimos para as masmorras, Snape ensinaria uma nova poção com uma dificuldade tremenda e eu tinha que fazer direito e rápido bem antes da Granger, pois bem, Snape deu os ingredientes e começamos com o trabalho. Estava no meio do preparo quando o idiota do Potter se levantou para buscar qualquer coisa e o mais idiota ainda do Weasel pediu para que ele pegasse algo a mais, por fim, a anta do testa rachada estava com as mãos transbordando de ingredientes, tropeçou no próprio pé e derrubou um ingrediente no meu caldeirão. Dei um pulo e cai por cima dele com o meu caldeirão em cima de nós. O estrago estava feito, literalmente, mas só fomos nos dar conta quando tentamos levantar, cada um por si.

Eu me levantei primeiro e sem querer, juro eu NÃO queria, Potter veio junto. Snape veio com sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço.

- Droga! – Snape fez uma cara bem feia.

- O que houve? – perguntei já ficando irritado por Potter estar colado a mim – O que esse idiota fez agora?

- Eu ainda não sei ao certo, mas creio que vocês ficarão... ahn... – Ele coçou a cabeça – Unidos!

- QUE!! – Gritamos juntos, eu e Potter.

E no momento seguinte, uma algema surgiu em nossos pulsos. Estava ferrado!

- Seu idiota, viu o que fez. – Eu estava muito nervoso

- Eu não fiz de propósito. – Tentou se defender e se virou para Snape – Senhor, como poderemos reverter essa situação.

- Potter, o mínimo que você pode fazer agora é ficar quieto e sentado. Não quero mais estragos. – Disse rispidamente. – Vou falar com o diretor. Classe dispensada. – E saiu porta a fora com sua capa esvoaçante. Realmente meu padrinho tem estilo.

Depois de alguns minutos dissolvendo a nova informação, resolvi que tinha que pensar em como ficar longe deste ser repugnante que se sente o rei, o rei não, ele se sente bem mais. Tudo bem deixa isso pra lá.

- Blaise, quero que você convoque um grande número de slytherins e procure em todos os livros tudo que puder para me tirar dessa situação ridícula. – Me virei para aquele testa rachada. – E você seu idiota, o que pensa em fazer? – Eu tinha que saber o que ele estava pensando.

- Primeiro, pare de me xingar, segundo Hermione já está indo procurar sobre isso e terceiro sai de cima do meu pé. – Potter puxou a perna sem nem me dar tempo de registrar a primeira frase, e eu quase cai, mas me segurei nele.

- Você ficou louco, quer virar outro caldeirão em mim. – Cruzei os braços irritado.

- Por favor, acho que poderíamos sair da sala, não queremos mais ninguém ligado por algema nenhuma. – Disse Granger.

Todos nós saímos da sala, mas no caminho, Pansy e Blaise seguiram para a Slytherin enquanto Granger foi para a biblioteca, mas o Weasel ficou, acho que estava com medo de que eu pudesse ferir seu amiguinho precioso.

- E então Harry, você não prefere ir para Madame Pomfrey. – Disse Weasley – Sei lá, talvez ela possa fazer algo.

- Não Ron, obrigado. Você me faz um favor?

- Claro, fala ai.

- Avisa aos outros para dar uma ajuda a Mione.

- Tudo bem, mas eu não vou demorar então não saia daqui. – saiu fazendo cara feia.

Potter recomeçou a andar e me puxou junto, eu gritei. Primeiro pelo susto e segundo porque estava machucando, mas ele não parou até estarmos de volta à sala de Snape.

- Malfoy, o que tinha no seu caldeirão? – Perguntou bem sério.

Me divirto vendo Potter irritado. Sei que passamos o resto da tarde repassando todos os ingredientes da poção até que fomos chamados para ir à sala de Dumbledore e lá estava Snape, Madame Pomfrey e McGonagall.

Para resumir logo esse meu dia, terei que passar um tempo grudado em Potter até descobrirem um contra-feitiço ou uma poção para que possamos nos separar. Bom, esse foi mais um dia, vamos ver até quando eu agüento.

DM

--

_Domingo, 25 de Maio_

Potter está me deixando louco! O idiota tem problemas para dormir - "são pesadelos, Malfoy!" - e, por conseqüência, a insônia dele acaba me deixando acordado também. Depois de muito xingar e amaldiçoar, eu perguntei para Potter o que ele costumava fazer para conseguir dormir, e ele me respondeu que andar ajudava. Então agora eu passo parte da madrugada me esgueirando secretamente pelo castelo, morrendo de sono, até o imbecil se acalmar o suficiente para dormir. Vou pedir uma poção de sono para a Madame Pomfrey.

DM

--

_Sexta-Feira 30 de Maio _

Esta é a segunda semana algemado com Potter e está sendo bastante estranho. Nós brigamos muito enquanto ninguém acha uma solução. A parte mais chata é ter que conviver com o Weasel e a Granger, mas um dia eu supero. Hoje de manhã foi péssimo, porque não pudemos tomar a poção para sono então dormimos pessimamente mal, e não preciso nem comentar como foi embaraçoso acordar com a minha pré-ereção quase se fundindo com a de Potter.

- Potter, acorda seu cabeçudo e chega para lá. – O acordei, não iria ficar sem graça sozinho.

- Desculpe. – Se afastou – Eu preciso é... – Estava muito vermelho – ir ao banheiro.

- OK. – Levantei fazendo pouco caso, mas a verdade é que eu também precisava ir ao banheiro e rápido.

No nosso banheiro havia uma divisória bem fina com uma abertura no meio, onde poderíamos passar as algemas sem problema.

- Oh! – Merlin! Potter estava gemendo do meu lado.

- Potter, cala a boca. Ah! – Droga eu não queria ter gemido também.

- Malfoy, fica quieto que eu... Eu estou tentando me concentrar. – A respiração dele estava acelerada – Não quero ficar muito tempo aqui.

- E você acha que eu quero você acha que eu estou conseguindo me concentrar? – Estava suando e comecei a resmungar

Sinto a algema indo para trás e o meu braço junto, estou pronto para iniciar uma bateria de xingamentos quando vejo Potter parado na minha frente, as bochechas vermelhas e nu. Senti uma pontada no meu baixo ventre e minhas bochechas corarem. Ele vem se aproximando e minha reação é ir para trás até não ter mais espaço, só à parede. Começo a ofegar, a situação do meu baixo ventre não melhora e Potter está muito próximo.

- Malfoy, se eu não gozar agora eu vou surtar. – era quase um sussurro – então eu não me incomodo nem um pouco de te tocar e muito menos de ser tocado, se isso for favorecer meu lado.

Eu não tenho palavras, meus olhos estão arregalados. Ele segura firme em meu pênis e faz um pequeno movimento, não evito um gemido. Os movimentos agora não param, fecho os olhos e mordo os lábios para não gritar, está muito bom. Abro os olhos quando sinto algo gelado em meus lábios, mas fecho logo em seguida para atacar aquela boca vermelha, Potter pega minha mão e a coloca em seu membro totalmente duro, estamos em uma disputa de mãos e línguas. Já comentei como esse idiota beija bem?

Sinto que estou pronto e que não vou agüentar mais.

- Pot- Potter – Tento desviar desses lábios que me atacam – Potter, não pare agora

Não sinto o chão, fecho meus olhos tão forte que me deixou tonto, Potter me enlaça pela cintura me segurando para que eu não pare no chão. Não sei como consegui continuar, mas sei que Potter gozou também. Depois de algum tempo me recuperando, a voz do menino de ouro me desperta.

- Vem Malfoy, vamos tomar banho – Acho que ele me arrastou até o chuveiro.

Depois deste dia, minha ereção matinal está sendo muito bem tratada, acho que é isso, nada de muito novo por hoje, só tenho que tomar cuidado com Potter, não quero que ele descubra.

DM

--

_Segunda-Feira 02 de Junho _

Tive um final de semana estupendo, nunca imaginei que desse para fazer muita coisa algemado. Bom depois de descobrir uma utilidade para as mãos de Potter descobri também que ele pode ser muito útil com a boca.

Estávamos deitados na cama nos beijando e nos tocando, ele desceu os lábios até meu pescoço e o choque que isso causou foi perfeito, mas eu queria retribuir, então passei a investir mais em Potter, nossa ele gemia tão alto que acho que alguém escutaria. O empurrei para deitar de costas e passei a beijar e lamber a região abaixo da orelha, minhas mãos não paravam e com uma estocada mais forte, o Gryffindor se desmanchou, devo comentar o detalhe de que fiquei sem atenção neste tempo, mas fui tão bem recompensado.

Potter estava retomando a respiração, me puxou para um beijo e eu gemi. Fui empurrado de costas na cama quando Potter se deitou sobre mim, estava pronto para protestar, mas fui calado.

- Eu não vou fazer nada que você não queira. – os olhos dele brilhavam mais.

Esse papo estava estranho, eu não queria nada mais além de beijos, pelo menos eu achava.

- Potter o que você pensa em fazer. – Tentei não soar tão nervoso, mas falhei

- Só vou te dar prazer de uma forma diferente. – Ele falou e sorriu

- Se você está pensando que vai me comer, pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva. – Tentei empurrá-lo, mas ele começou a rir

- Malfoy, você é muito nervoso. – Tirou os cabelos que caiam na face – Não é nada disso.

- Então é o que? – Ele sorriu, só que um sorriso mais travesso

- Isso. – E desceu direto para minha barriga. Merlin agora eu sabia o que era

A mão com a algema teve que ficar esticada, a língua fazia movimentos muito sacanas no meu umbigo, eu gemia alto e não ligava nem um pouco, fiquei com vergonha depois, pois eu pedia por mais enquanto Potter só me provocava.

Depois dos meus pedidos, ele não perdeu mais tempo e abocanhou meu membro com tudo, nossa é uma sensação incrível, o modo como ele arranhava a minha barriga, como a língua circulava da base até a ponta, mas acho que o ápice pra mim foi ouvir Potter gemer me chupando, seria muito louco se eu dissesse há alguns anos atrás que o menino de ouro estava caindo de boca em um Slytherin, mais precisamente em Draco Malfoy.

Me agarrei naqueles cabelos, mordi os lábios e arqueei da cama me desmanchado na boca do Gryffindor. Estávamos tão exaustos que só tive tempo de puxá-lo para um beijo e nos entregamos ao sono. Agora estou eu aqui com insônia, porque fomos dormir em um horário ruim. É isso, vamos ver até quando isso vai durar.

DM

* * *

- Malfoy, o que está fazendo? – Harry acorda na hora em que Draco escreve a última letra no seu diário

- Isso não é da sua conta – Se levanta, mas esquece da algema e Potter quase cai da cama.

- Hei, vai com calma ai. Não fiz por mal, só queria saber o que estava fazendo.

- Eu não quero falar sobre isso, boa noite. – Se deitou, mas estava sem sono.

Harry perdeu o sono e estava entediado, resolveu se mexer na cama para acordar Draco, quem sabe assim eles não faziam algo interessante.

Na manhã seguinte foram chamados a sala de Dumbledore, parece que Severus havia achado a poção certa com a ajuda de Pomfrey e de Hermione.

- Garotos, acho que poderemos comemorar. – Dumbledore estava sentado em sua salinha e com toda a calma pediu para Snape entregar o frasco. – Tomem todo o conteúdo e não se preocupem que vai dar tudo certo.

Uma troca de olhares rápida e eles viraram o conteúdo todo, em segundos a algema caiu e eles agora estavam livres. Seria o fim?

* * *

Final de ano letivo é sempre bom, principalmente quando rola uma festinha no final. Desde que se separou de Draco há quase um mês atrás, Harry vinha tentando ser um pouco mais legal com o loiro para que pudessem conviver melhor, mas parece que o loiro não pensava assim, na verdade ele estava pior do que nunca sempre perturbando o trio sem motivo algum, com as mesmas implicâncias com Ron e mais azedo com Harry.

- Harry, porque você não vai dançar um pouco, se distrair, beber algo sei lá, mas se mova pelo amor de Deus. – Hermione estava indignada com o amigo que não se divertia em uma festança.

- Eu estou só com sono, daqui a pouco passa. – mentiu.

- Bom, eu vou ali ver se alguém me tira para dançar. – Hermione saiu lançando um olhar para Ron.

- Acho que isso foi para você – Disse Harry.

- Duvido, porque então que ela não me chamou? – Ron estava com os braços cruzados no peito e emburrado.

- Ron acorda, vai lá e chama ela. Agora! – O ruivo levanta em um salto.

Após a saída de Ron, Harry decidiu voltar para o dormitório e no corredor tropeça em algo e cai em algo fofo

- Potter! – Harry não precisava nem abrir os olhos, já conhecia essa voz de longe. – Por favor, me diga que isso que você derrubou em mim não é nenhuma poção.

- Calma é só ponche. – Disse Harry ainda deitado em cima de Draco

- Ótimo, será que agora você poderia sair de cima de mim

- Desculpe – Harry se prendeu nos olhos de Draco, não conseguia se mover

- Potter, o que você- Não terminou, foi beijado

Qualquer um que visse de longe iria jurar que os dois alunos estavam brigando, e justamente Snape teve este pensamente. Chegou bem perto para confirmar o que seus olhos lhe mostravam, Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter estavam dando uns amassos no chão em um corredor escuro.

- Por Deus, o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo – o professor estava pálido

- Snape! – Draco tentava levantar e Harry também, estava sendo difícil

- Sr. Malfoy eu quero um explicação plausível para isso.

- Eu posso explicar, a culpa é toda minha – Harry estufou o peito

- Como sempre Sr. Potter, acho que merece uma detenção na minha sala agora.

- O QUE! – Draco estava indignado.

Ah não, seu padrinho não iria lhe tirar esse momento, só porque ele não come ninguém, não quer dizer que com Draco vai ser o mesmo.

- Draco. – Repreendeu Snape

- Por favor, você não vai levar ele para detenção agora. – Cruzou os braços

- E porque não, ele estava te atacando.

- Acorda, se eu não quisesse dar uns amassos com ele você não acha que eu já tinha tirado ele de cima de mim? – estava irritado e não ouviu Harry dar risadinhas

- Está rindo de quê seu moleque. – Snape estava ficando vermelho

- De nada, lembrei de uma piada.

- Eu não vou mais perder meu tempo, boa noite professor. – Draco puxa Harry para algum lugar que nem ele sabe onde é, até que resolve parar.

- Que foi não quer mais? – Perguntou Harry vendo dúvida no olhar do loiro – Vem, entra aqui. – Reparou que estavam em frente à sala precisa

Com uma decoração típica de uma noite de sexo, os garotos entraram na sala. Harry empurrou draco na parede e atacou seu pescoço e Draco, bem, estava sem reação então resolveu agir. Os botões da camisa do loiro foram parar longe, soltou um gemido quando Harry atacou seu mamilo com a boca e o outro com a mão, beliscando de leve.

- Malfoy – Draco se assustou ao ouvir seu nome da voz rouca do moreno – Você quer ficar mesmo só nos amassos?

- Não – estava tremulo

Foi levado para cama, deitou de costas e viu o moreno tirar a blusa um pouco desesperado, sentou para tirar a calça do Gryffindor enquanto o mesmo tirava os sapatos e as meias. Foi novamente deitado para ser despido, agora estavam os dois só de cueca que não escondia em nada a necessidade.

Draco há um tempo queria ter retribuído o prazer que Harry havia lhe dado quando estavam unidos e achava que agora era a hora. Inverteu as posições e riu da cara de susto do outro. Desceu os lábios lentamente pelo corpo abaixo do seu ouvindo os gemidos e vendo como o corpo reagia, estava extasiado. Draco lambeu a cabeça do membro de Harry fazendo o garoto se contorcer, foi estranho, não o fato de sentir o sabor de Harry, mas o que aconteceu depois, pois assim que ele o tomou Harry segurou sua mão, a mesma mão que ficou a algema. A língua passava por toda a carne, a mão entrou para ajudar no trabalho, Harry gemia cada vez mais.

- Malfoy, não faz assim senão eu gozo. – Harry puxava os cabelos loiros

- É isso que eu quero e logo. – Voltou a abaixar a cabeça e trabalhar com mais força.

Harry estava pronto e resolveu ajudar Draco mexendo os quadris, não demorou muito e seu líquido escorria pelo canto da boca do Slytherin. O puxou para um beijo calmo enquanto acariciava de leve a extensão da coluna até as nádegas causando um arrepio seguido de um gemido, estavam agora frente a frente e Harry repetiu o movimento, só de ver a reação de Draco, seu baixo ventre pulsou.

- Malfoy, você quer? – Perguntou indicando com a cabeça um tubo de lubrificante

Draco só balançou a cabeça, não conseguiria criar uma frase. Harry se posicionou no meio das pernas do loiro e com os dedos lubrificados, começou a penetrá-lo. Ouviu um gemido mais alto do que deveria, mostrando certo incomodo. Harry diminuiu o movimento, queria que o outro sentisse tanto prazer quanto ele, surgiu uma dúvida e ele parou, Draco abriu os olhos.

- Que foi?

- Malfoy, você já fez isso alguma vez? – Harry olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Draco e percebeu que o loiro desviou o olhar e corou. _"Droga, ele é virgem" _- Pensou

- Já. – Não conseguia encará-lo, mas resolveu retrucar. – E você?

- Já. – o moreno tinha um sorriso nos lábios, estava encantador. – Ótimo, então podemos voltar para onde paramos?

Draco não respondeu, o puxou para um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Harry retomou aonde havia parado, moveu os dedos e ouviu o gemido entre o beijo, foi mais fundo e moveu um pouco mais. Se afastou ouvindo um protesto, pegou o lubrificante e despejou nas mãos de Draco, sem dar mais tempo, guiou a mãos delicada até seu membro e ao sentir o toque, jogou a cabeça para trás. Deixou ser tocado mais um pouco, parou as mãos.

Draco se acomodou esperando o momento de sentir Potter. Com muito cuidado e delicadeza foi penetrado, se agarrou nos lençóis e mordeu os lábios, Harry o beijou para que não se machucasse e resolveu jogar baixo para fazer o loiro relaxar.

- Relaxa, Draco – A voz rouca sussurrando seu nome em seu ouvido o fez perder a cabeça, enlaçou as pernas na cintura do moreno o fazendo entrar fundo.

Palavras sem sentido começaram a sair dos lábios dos garotos, movimentos mais sincronizados, reações diferentes a cada toque, línguas passeando pela pele, dedos acariciando e provocando, tudo misturado. Harry acelerou o movimento entrando cada vez mais fundo, arrancando mais gemidos e gemendo a cada toque, não sabia se agüentaria, resolveu tocar o loiro para que assim pudessem ir quase ao mesmo tempo. Draco não sabia mais qual era sua voz e qual era a de Harry, só sabia que estava pronto. E com um último movimento se desmanchou nas mãos do Gryffindor sentindo o mesmo se desmanchando dentro de si. Havia acabado.

--

_Sexta-Feira 08 de Agosto _

Faz tempo que não escrevo, mas estive um tanto ocupado. Quem poderia imaginar minha vida três meses depois? Ninguém, nem eu acredito ainda. Na verdade, eu não sei como está minha vida, somente estou levando, me divertindo e sentindo prazeres cada vez mais diferentes, outro dia eu volto para tentar explicar em palavras como anda minha vida, por agora só quero dizer que estou bem, animado e com várias idéias. Ah, descobri uma poção nova muito interessante, mas não conto agora, quem sabe outro dia.

DM

--

**FIM**

* * *

_Nota da autora__:_ E é isso, mais um pinhão para alegrar as nossas vidas cor de rosa choque (Sorry Marck tive que usar), espero que gostem de mais um desafio do PSF.

_Nyx_


End file.
